


communal

by icemakestars



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Rebecca thinks that the public baths are the worst thing on the ship.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca
Kudos: 8





	communal

**Author's Note:**

> a small remura for femslash feb

Rebecca hated this, hated feeling so uncertain in the place she wanted to call her home. Shik and Pino were oblivious, Witch was kind. Weisz and Sister Ivry teased her mercilessly but Rebecca knew that they cared. Hermit ignored her. And Happy was, well, _Happy._ She watched him sleep peacefully next to the baths, curled in on himself and snoring, focused on him instead of thinking about every place her body touched Homura’s. 

The bath was big enough for the entire crew to spread out and still have space for more; there was no reason for Homura to be sat so close, thigh touching thigh, shoulder bumping shoulder. Rebecca’s hand shook under the water, desperate to touch something she was destined never to have. 

“I hope Rebecca is okay.” Homura mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand. “She seems distressed, but I cannot say that.” 

It wasn’t fair to make Homura worry, not over something which couldn’t be helped. It was her fault for falling in love. Now she had to deal with it. 

“I’m fine.” Rebecca smiled, taking Homura’s hand and squeezing it tight. She couldn’t allow her feelings to negatively impact their friendship. If being this close to Homura was all Rebecca was supposed to be then she would accept it. She would accept anything that Homura gave her. 

The other woman was staring at Rebecca strangely, which was nothing new; Homura was strange by nature. But then her hand which wasn’t still holding Rebecca’s came to rest on the blonde’s knee, Homura’s face drawing near until they were but an eyelash apart. She paused, giving Rebecca the chance to pull away, but the other woman was so confused, she simply blinked. Until Homura’s lips came down on hers of course, then she gasped, giving Homura full access to her mouth. 

They were naked, making out in a bath with Rebecca’s cat sleeping inches away. It was surreal, and Rebecca wondered with each passing second if this was a dream, a sick joke that her subconscious was playing on her. If it was, Rebecca never wanted to wake up. 

When they finally separated, Homura’s face was flushed pink. She cleared her throat, gaze averted in embarrassment. 

“I think I love you, Rebecca... can I say that?” 

It was different from her usual questions, more thoughtful and deliberate. She was asking for permission. Rebecca had already given it. 

She let a smile blossom across her lips, wrapping her arms around Homura’s neck and kissing her cheek, nose, forehead; every part of her face that she could touch until Homura was laughing. Rebecca stroked her cheek, humming slightly, under her breath.

“Of course you can.” 


End file.
